The present invention relates to the use of 3,7,9,9-tetrasubstituted 3,7-diazabicyclo[3.3.1]nonane compounds which in the 3-position carry a phenylsulfonyl radical which is substituted in the phenyl ring or of salts thereof as antiarrhythmically active pharmacological agents, to pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, and o novel 3,7,9,9-tetrasubstituted 3-phenylsulfonyl-3,7-diazabicyclo[3.3.1]nonane compounds having antiarrhythmic activity, as well as to processes and intermediates for the preparation of these compounds.
Schoen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,640 discloses 3-sulfonyl-3,7-diazabicyclo[3.3.1]nonane derivatives which exert a stomach motility-regulating effect in the gastrointestinal tract.